1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automated synthesizing apparatus and, more particularly, a computer-assisted automated synthesizing apparatus for the automated synthesis of a plurality of derivatives of particular chemical compositions such as the synthesis of substituted N-(carboxyalkyl)amino acids and their derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In pharmaceutical research it is often necessary to synthesize many derivatives of one particular active compound to seek out the relationship between the chemical structure and the biological activity.
Although at an early stage of research automation utilizing an automated batch-type reaction device has been developed, it has generally been aimed at automation of bench-scale reactions to determine the best synthetic routes or optimum reaction conditions prior to pilot-scale work.
However, the conventional instruments are rarely equipped with automated systems for purification and isolation of the products, and furthermore, the reaction optimization often utilizes analytical techniques which require relatively time consuming measurement such as, for example, HPLC. Because of the foregoing, the conventional instruments for syntheses with rapid and/or multi-step reactions, especially those with unstable or undetectable intermediates, has not been automated satisfactorily. Hence, a relatively large amount of man power has hitherto been required in performing those jobs which are essential for pharmaceutical research.